


【华福/双A】一次暴雨

by nuomimiqituantuanzi



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuomimiqituantuanzi/pseuds/nuomimiqituantuanzi
Summary: *双A，ooc*Alpha会对同类的气味有生理性厌恶设定*就是一个PWP





	【华福/双A】一次暴雨

我看见雨水从黑乎乎的管道周围渗进来，排水口大概是堵住了，壁炉此刻就是一缸漂浮着炉渣的黑水。激烈的雨滴一下又一下地打在紧闭的窗户上，发出巨大的声响。我缩在橱柜和沙发间的一个角落发抖，时不时的闪电让屋内亮如白昼，这样我就能看到我的室友在另一个角落发抖。

这是寒冬降临后一个普通的夜晚，我们没钱买煤，而可怕的暴雨和狂风袭击了伦敦。除了震耳欲聋的雷声和树木厉声哭嚎的声音外再听不到别的什么。漏水已经毁了我们各自的卧室，屋子里又湿又冷。寒刃劈开我的喉咙，往我的肺里塞满冰块，我感到我的手指都麻木了。

真正让我难受的除了天气以外，还有始终围绕在我周围的、挥之不去的另一个Alpha的味道。对于同样身为Alpha的我来说，它可比不上一个Omega清甜美妙的香味，正相反，它闻起来就像是死尸、臭鱼、烧着的塑料。它使得这个地方更像个乱葬岗。我用衣袖死死堵住鼻子，还是逃不了被这臭气熏的晕头转向。

“Holmes！”

我终于忍不住了。我喊的很大声，努力让自己的声音盖过窗外的雨声。

“你就不能离我远点吗？！”

我的室友闻言抬起了头，他也像是被冻傻了，两片嘴唇不住打颤，愣了一下，竟然向我这边挪过来。

“你这个蠢货！”

我禁不住破口大骂，狠狠地踹了他一脚，把他踢远。

“你的味道恶心死了！给我离远点！”

然而Holmes不顾我激烈的阻拦，他站起来颤巍巍地跑了几步跌在了我旁边。转眼间两具同样冰冷的身体靠在了一起，我怒不可赦，正想动手打人，Holmes用一块已经脏的看不出本色的布料迅速捂住了我的口鼻。

“这样暖和点。”

他说。

我感受了一下，好像确实是。然而我还是打了他。

“你这个恶心的家伙！那块布是你从裤子上扯下来的！”

我将他的手打开，在他的脑袋上重重地敲了一下。

说实在的我觉得我要吐了，而我认为呕吐物的气味也比现在的这个好。Holmes可怜兮兮地捂着脑袋，用他的大腿蹭了一下我的。他做完这个动作后立马停了手，好像以为我又会打他。

然而我没有，我望着他，然后吻了他。

我们接吻了很长时间，颤抖的唇齿碰撞着汲取热气。因为我不想停下来换气，我觉得我会立马因为两个Alpha的混在一起的味道而吐出来。

我冰冷的手指探进他的裤子，急切地寻求另一具身体的温暖。我的动作想必很粗鲁，但因为说实在，你不会对一具臭烘烘的肉体有多大的怜悯心。Holmes一直在抖，很难分清是因为寒冷还是兴奋。

我们在湿的可以拧出水的地毯上找好了各自的位置。在这样冷的天气中，皮肤一裸露就起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。所以我仍然穿着衣服，但我几乎把我的室友扒光了。他的裤子被我扯到脚踝，上衣拖上去顺手在手腕处打了个结。我让他趴好，腹部连同阴茎紧贴在进水的地面，只过了几十分钟，我们的地板已经可以捞鱼了。

那根很符合Alpha标准的东西半泡在冰冷的雨水中，Holmes呜咽着，我很奇怪他怎么还硬的起来。

但是他的这副样子倒是真正的勾起了我的兴趣。我跟Beta做过，跟Omega做过，就是从没跟Alpha做过。两个Alpha做爱？这简直是闻所未闻的最奇怪的事，要知道很少有Alpha能忍受同类的味道和平共处的。

当初要不是因为这里的房租最便宜，我也不会选择同一个Alpha合租。我本以为只有客厅公用的话没什么，但没料到我的室友众多恶习之一就是侵犯他人领地。有次Holmes抱着枕头和被子敲开我的房门，抱歉地表示他的床刚刚被炸了。而我的回答是将他踹了出去。虽然后来他因为睡在地上害了流感，我不得不照顾他整整两个星期。

为了领土主权的问题我们吵过也打过，哈德森太太经常抱怨我们两个Alpha闹出的动静让她租不出去其他的房子了，为此我们只好交上更多的房租。

这么一想买不起煤全是他的错。

然而，这并不能解释此刻我对我室友那糟糕的肉体产生的那种病态的想法。

我的室友有个形状圆润的屁股，是适合被操的那种类型。而Alpha的身体并不适合被干，他们没有Omega那样方便的自体润滑。我的手指仍然是冰的，但这并不妨碍我做出下面的动作。温暖干燥的肠道很有效地传递了热量。我强硬地塞入半个指节后，我感到无论Holmes是否是疼得受不了，我也根本没办法进入。

我跌跌撞撞跑到屋子的另一头急忙翻出我的医疗箱，跑来跑去的过程中刺骨的寒气浇灭了我大半的热情。但当我一看见我的室友趴在那儿，一道闪电恰好将他颤抖的姿态映的清清楚楚的时候，我感到那种焦人的干渴再次猛烈地袭击了我的身体。

我为自己涂上了大量润滑。我不得不将Holmes的腰按下去，以便我能顺利地进入。整个过程有很大的困难，但最终我成功了。

我们俩气喘吁吁地贴在一起，在无边寒冷中汗流浃背，但只要一停下来汗水就变得冰冷。我没法动作，只好向下伸出手想帮帮他，而Holmes尖叫一声，我摸到他的结在空气中胀开。这当然没有什么实质性作用，他颤抖着吐出胡言乱语，头发完全浸湿，双手抓住自己的大腿。

我再次挺入，Alpha的肠道十分紧致，还因为前端高潮而死死地咬住了我。我推开收缩蠕动的肠肉，凭着医生的感觉精准无误地找到了前列腺所在的位置。只一下就逼得他仰起脖子发声。

Alpha紧张的肌肉终于放松开，完全地接纳了我。我卡着他的脖子，毫无阻碍地开始抽插。被捂热的润滑液随着我的动作流了出来，又很快在我们的身下冰冷下来。

Holmes响亮的呻吟声回荡在整个屋子里，幸好雷雨声盖过了一切，不然我们可能马上就会因扰乱治安而抓住。他的声音放荡而嘶哑，听着完全不像是一个Alpha会发出的。Holmes的反应比我想象中的激烈多了，他因为插入而高潮，身体抖得像个发情期的Omega.

我们俩像是冰冷水坑里的两条蒸鱼，到处都滑溜溜冷冰冰却冒着热气。

我将他翻了过来，就像是翻一个煎蛋那样。Holmes的眼睛明亮而湿润，他早就哭了，我猜是接吻的时候，这个没出息的家伙。

他没能合上腿，因为我再一次俯下身，将性器送进他的屁股。我看见忽明忽暗的光线中我那位室友无助喘息的表情。我们弄出来的体液混合着雨水成了乱糟糟的一片。现在我们俩的Alpha的气息都太过浓郁，反倒让我感觉不到什么了。我最后一次深深地挺入后，倒在了Holmes身上。

我想也许我们就这样睡了过去。

第二天雨过天晴，冬日里难得的阳光照进221b的时候，我发现我们躺在地上，我的室友的一条大腿还压在我身上。我愤怒地推开他，发现屋子里一切都干了，唯有我们俩躺着的地方仍然润湿，显出两个紧紧相拥的人形的痕迹。


End file.
